


Lo que pasa mientras llueve en Katoland

by PearGreen



Category: Kato-san, Katoland
Genre: Katos, KatosMojados, NoSeQuePoner, Weas - Freeform, lluvia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearGreen/pseuds/PearGreen
Summary: Las nubes se condensan sobre esta linda ciudad, provocando que cada habitante se vea en la necesidad de resguardarse en algún techo, aunque es posible que no todos lo hagan o no al menos secos.Esperen leer las pequeñas historias que suceden cuando llueve en esta ciudad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto estará basado en una lista de cosas que pasan en katoland cuando llueve que subió el propio Kato. Haré drabbles o one-shot de las ideas de su lista. 
> 
> Vayan a ver su mundo hermoso de katos en su pagina de facebook Kato-san o Mini-Kato

Cosas que puedes encontrar en katoland durante un día lluvioso:

-Un kato con paraguas.  
-Lluvia  
-Dos katos bajo un paraguas  
-Charcos  
-Katitos jugando en la lluvia con trajes impermeables.  
-Una hoja  
-Un katito con paraguas.  
-Katos corriendo a taparse de la lluvia.  
-Un katito mojado entrando a la casa equivocada.  
-Un katito sentado en un charco mientras su padrino le grita que entre.  
-Un Kato resguardandose en la panadería.  
-Un Kato metiendo la ropa con ayuda de su ahijado.  
-Un kato que olvidó meter la ropa y se le mojó.  
-Bufanda mirando por su ventana mientras prepara chocolate para la posible visita.  
-Un tritón que nadie sabe cómo llegó pero parece pasarla bien.  
-Katos-oveja corriendo para no mojarse.  
-Kato-demonio en su casa durmiendo en su sofá.  
-Kato-esclavo pensando que es una buena oportunidad para bañar a su amo.  
-Un kato-volador aterrizando y resguardandose bajo techo para luego sacudir sus alas y mojar a los demás que estaban resguardandose.  
-Un kato que se perdió y está preguntando direcciones.  
-Un kato enojado porque ya había regado sus plantas.  
-Olor a lluvia.  
-Kato-Vampiro sentado bajo la lluvia, tomando una taza de agua de lluvia.  
-Un kato bailando bajo la lluvia.  
-Un katito mirando por la ventana, pero solo se le ven los ojos y el cabello porque está chikito.  
-¿Falto algo?


	2. El pequeño desastre acompañado de cocoa caliente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un katito mirando por la ventana, pero solo se le ven los ojos y el cabello porque está chikito.

Sorbió un poco de aquel liquido café con algo de miedo a quemarse, aunque como esperaba estaba tibio.

Fue entonces que al comprobar que su cocoa estaba perfecta noto la falta de iluminación en la casa, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado concentrado preparándolo pero de seguro su pequeño ahijado tenia ya algo de hambre. Encendió las luces buscando una segunda taza para el katito.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla debido a que esta era la mas grande que cualquier otra en su alacena y sobre todo por tener un rojo llamativo.

Vertió el chocolate caliente en la taza llenándola solo un poco mas arriba de la mitad porque pasee a que su ahijado quisiera la mas grande taza nunca lograría tomar todo su contenido. Ademas de agregarle un par de malvaviscos que tan pronto fueron introducidos flotaron hacia arriba como de pequeños barcos se tratasen. 

Sonrió satisfecho y tomando ambas tazas se dirigió a buscarlo.

Al final termino encontrándolo en la sala, sobre uno de los sillones mirando hacia fuera.

Sus pies se alzaban en un intento se poder asomar mas que sus dos ojos y la parte superior de su cabeza, aunque esto seguiría siendo en vano si no crecía al menos 5 centímetros mas. Se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería interrumpir su ensimismamiento con la lluvia, que al no haber mucho ruido alrededor se escuchaba por toda la casa, solo el ruido de la lluvia chocando contra el techo y las paredes haciendo eco.

Por eso mismo hablo con bajo sin poder atreverse a interrumpir a la lluvia.

-¿Tanto te gusta? -pregunto mientras le pasaba la taza y este se alejaba de la ventana.

-No, no es eso.- contesto sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Entonces?

El pequeño kato acomodo su taza entre sus dos manos y dijo:

-Se te olvido quitar la ropa, ademas hace rato un Kato-volador aterrizo mal golpeando con una de sus alas el tendedero. Creo que se llenaron de lodo.

-.....

En el silencio que dejo la falta de respuesta de su padrino el decidió agregar:

-Fue muy descortés, me vio y no me saludo.

Sin embargo su padrino ya había corrido hacia afuera buscando al Kato prófugo ademas de su vana esperanza de que no estuviera completamente sucia la ropa.

**Author's Note:**

> La advertencia solo esta por Kato-Bufanda que no aparecerá en los primeros capítulos.


End file.
